Ned Flanders (Treehouse of Horror series)
Nedward "Ned" Flanders Jr. is the Simpson Family's extremely religious next "diddly-door" neighbor. He is a genuinely well-meaning good-natured person, and is one of the few in Springfield to whom that description applies. Though firmly religious, he can be timid and something of an easy pushover. He thoroughly worships of God and strictly follows the Bible as literally as possible and is easily shocked when challenged on any point of dogma. He also owns the Leftorium and a home business, Flancrest Enterprises, which makes religious hook rugs. He also works as a member of the Springfield Volunteer Fire Department. He is sometimes the main antagonist in Treehouse of Horror, has taken several roles enemies and these are: Devilish Flanders Homer found that he was out of donuts at work, and even his emergency donut was gone (Homer had already eaten it). Anguished, Homer lamented that he would sell his soul for a donut. As soon as the words were out of Homer's mouth, the Devil appeared in the guise of Ned Flanders. After confirming that Homer really did want to sell his soul for a donut, the Devil produced a contract and a flaming pen. Homer signed, and the Devil gave him the donut (straight from Hell's Kitchen). Homer devoured most of the donut in seconds, but in a rare moment of clarity, he realized that the Devil would not be able to claim his soul if he didn't finish the doughnut. Homer started dancing around and mockingly singing "I'm smarter than the Devil!" The Devil transformed from his Flanders guise into a more demonic appearance and roared at Homer, "You are not smarter than me! I'll see you in Hell yet, Homer Simpson!" Then he returned to Hell. Homer saved the last bite of the donut and put it in the refrigerator, labelling it "Daddy's Soul Donut. Don't eat!" Unfortunately, in the middle of the night, Homer wandered half-asleep to the fridge, found himself unable to resist the "forbidden donut," and ate it. The Devil Flanders immediately reappeared to take possession of Homer's soul. Marge and Lisa pleaded with the Devil and persuaded him to hold a trial the next night, in spite of his complaints about how difficult they were being: "You Americans with your 'due process' and 'fair trials.' This is always so much easier in Mexico." In the meantime, Homer was to spend the next day in Hell, until the trial. Homer's punishments during his day in Hell were being chopped into tiny pieces on a conveyor belt, and then being force-fed donuts in the Ironic Punishment Division of Hell Labs. The latter wasn't much of a punishment for Homer—he happily ate thousands of donuts and begged for more, much to the confusion to the demon administering the punishment. At the stroke of midnight, the Devil Flanders brought Homer back to the Simpson home for trial. Unfortunately, Marge had retained Lionel Hutz to defend Homer. Inept as usual, Hutz committed the blunder of allowing the Devil to hand-pick the "Jury of the Damned" in exchange for bathroom breaks. The Devil Flanders, opening the trial, stated to the jury that he and Homer had a contract—Homer's soul in exchange for a donut "which I delivered! And it was scrump-diddily-umptious!" Hutz, for his part, blundered again, reminding the jury that by definition a contract was unbreakable. When Hutz realized he had no chance to win, he called a bathroom break and ran off by sneaking out the bathroom window. The judge (the Grim Reaper) was about to deliver a verdict, but in a last-ditch effort, Marge produced a wedding day photo where Homer had written on the back that he pledged his soul to Marge. The jury then ruled that Homer's soul was the property of Marge Simpson and not the Devil, and the judge dismissed the case. Furious, the Devil Flanders conceded the loss, but bestowed a curse on Homer: "Let that ill-gotten donut be forever on your head!" The next morning at breakfast, Homer had a giant donut for a head. Marge scolded him for picking at it, and Homer was afraid to leave for work because Springfield Police officers with cups of coffee were waiting expectantly for him to come out of the house. Flanders again turns into the Devil when he takes the kids into the church, which became the Heck House on Halloween. Flanders Zombie After Bart and Lisa revived the corpses in Springfield Cemetary (in Treehouse of Horror III), Flanders was the first to fall victim to the zombies, after he let them into his house (being the good-natured person he was) and they ate his brain, making him one of them. Later, as the Simsons are fleeing their house, Zombie Flanders tries to et their brains, only for Homer to shoot him with a shotgun (though Homer was unaware Flanders was a zombie). Ned Flanders (Treehouse of Horror V) Ned Flanders is normally portrayed as a good person (often excessively so) however in a notable Tree House Of Horror V episode he became a tyrannical dictator in an alternate reality/future caused when Homer Simpson accidentally rewrote history several times with a home-made time-machine. Ned Flanders ruled over a False Utopia and forced everyone to comply to his high-standards of "good" behavior or face the dire consequences - he often appeared on a giant TV screen much like the antagonist of 1984 (Big Brother). This version of Ned Flanders vanished when his reality was erased by Homer using the time-machine. Ned Mutant Appeared in episode The HΩmega Man Flanders Were-Wolf The Simpsons after having escaped from the vampires go on a misty path, Marge accidentally runs over Ned Flanders and Marge feeling guilty Flanders decided to pretend it was not dead, Homer then leaves the corpse Flanders at the door of his house to believe that he had died of a heart attack when I finish the funeral at the home of the Simpsons had messages on the walls saying "I know what you did", leaving the car decided to run away from the guy with the hook, when the car stopped just then came Flanders was dead saying no, telling his story was saying that the peaceful walking along the road until he was bitten by a wolf making him a werewolf, when her story just peeked full moon and so transforming into a wolf and attacking Homer... Ned Flanders (Dial D for Diddly) Ned Flanders is tricked to kill by Homer using a voice warper to pose as God. Ned kills many of Homer's enemies, starting Charles Montgomery Burns after Ned sees Mr. Burns dumping radioactive waste into a lake. Homer tells Ned to turn Mr. Burns to ashes, then pee on the ashes. Ned then cuts Mr. Burns' head off and throws it into the lake, and Mr. Burns' head grows a third eye. Ned also kills Sideshow Bob and Patty and Selma. Patty and Selma are lured by free cigarettes, then killed, parodying Wile E. Coyote but without failure. Ned figures out Homer made him into a killer when Homer says hi to Bart. Ned then appears behind Homer. Homer starts burning Ned's Holy Bible that he had under his arm when suddenly the Simpson's roof is torn off and the real God chokes Homer to death. Marge comes in and asks if God can fix everything, but God says the Devil wouldn't like it. The Devil appears with Maude, and it is shown that God is under the Devil's power when the Devil asks for a coffee. Category:Cannibals Category:Mutated Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Collector of Souls Category:Zombies Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dictator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Undead Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Control Freaks Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Parents Category:Parody Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Rogue Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Jerks Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lawful Evil Category:Omnipotents Category:Horror Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Bullies Category:Dimwits Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Henchmen